


"I am sorry she wasn't her"

by mrsgreenworld



Series: Heart-to-Heart Conversations in the Bunker [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: 5x10, Canon Divergence, F/M, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsgreenworld/pseuds/mrsgreenworld
Summary: A bit different take on the last scene between Felicity and Oliver at the Foundry, after they captured Black Siren.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A / N: It's been a while since I wrote something. I guess I've just been having a bit of crisis of faith and a writer's block along with it. It's been a tough half a year, full of disappointment: with myself, with Arrow's Season 5 (at least the first episodes before the winter finale), with my writing and some obvious lack of feedback to the said writing. I still have an unfinished multichapter that I cannot finish for the life of me. So, maybe this is my last attempt at writing.  
> I wrote it after 5X10. It's a bit different take on the last scene between Felicity and Oliver at the Foundry, after they captured Black Siren.  
> If anyone reads it, I hope you enjoy it!

She looks at him with piercing bright blue eyes that still take his breath away every single time. Ste stares right into his very soul and says:

_«I am sorry she wasn't her»_

He gives her a small sad smile:

_«Yeah... Me too»_

After a moment of silence she quietly continues:

_«I cannot even begin to imagine how hard it's for you. I know how much you wanted to have her back, how much you loved her, how much you... still love her»_

_«I do»_ he agrees.

She just smiles. There's no jealousy or insecurity in her eyes. Only understanding.

_«I love and will always love her. But not the way I love you»_

He curses his big mouth.

They don't do this — discuss what happened between them, express their feelings. They forego touching. Just to avoid reopening this wound. The one that is not actually healed and he doubts it ever will be, at least for him.

But it's always there — his love for her. It's in his blood stream, it's settled deep in his bones, it's in the lungs with the air he breathes. It's on the tip of his tongue and he knows that it's clearly reflected in his eyes.

But he never openly shows her. And he certainly doesn't tell her. It's been a while since he last said these three words to her. He knows it's not fair. To both of them.

Only this time the words just fly out of his mouth before he can stop them and lock deep inside.

The moment they are out in the open, he sees her stiffen uncomfortably. She looks away to avoid his gaze. And she's silent.

_«I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to... well, to make it awkward»_

_«It's okay. At least it was honest. I don't want you to feel guilty about expressing your feelings. That's all I ever wanted for you — to be able to freely tell me everything that's in your heart and on your mind»_

_«I know. I always knew that. It was never about not trusting you. It was about me. I think I was just... afraid to believe. That I could have something like this. This level of trust, support, understanding, love... It was hard to believe that I finally had_ _**you** _ _. I guess I never thought that I would actually get to keep you»_

They are both silent. Out of the two of them she has always been the talker, she hates silence. And now he is the one who cannot stand it.

_«Please, say something...»_ he whispers.

_«I... I don't know what to say, Oliver»_ she quietly admits.

_«We cannot go back. What's done is done. It doesn't really matter now why it happened, why you did what you did. The only thing that matters is what you are going to do in the future. The only thing left for us is to move forward»_

He is dreading her answer but asks her anyway:

_«Separately?»_

She stands up, cradling her injured hand to her chest, and says before walking away:

_«What do you think?»_

 


End file.
